Our Love Will Survive
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Sequal to Love Will Save The Day.  Jafar and Jasmine are engaged, but someone objects to the marriage.  Will their love survive?
1. The Disapproval

Jasmine was busy getting ready for her big wedding today. Today was the day she was going to be married to Jafar. She was so excited. All of a sudden a herd of wedding guests came in. Her aunt Abia came in, and pulled the Sultan asside.  
"You can't let Jasmine marry Jafar!" exclaimed Abia.  
"Why do you say that?" said the Sultan.  
"You know how he is! He's evil!" exclaimed Abia.  
"He changed for her, and she loves him and I'm not going to stop them from being married," said the sultan.  
"WHO'S WITH ME ON THIS WHO THINKS THAT JASMINE AND JAFAR SHOULD NOT BE MARRIED?" asked Abia outloud. Her son and daughter both agreed. Abu, Iago, and the Genie took Jasmine's side.  
Abia pulled Jasmine asside and said, You are NOT marrying him!" "Oh yes I am! And you are not going to stop me," said Jasmine.  
"Oh yes I will!" exclaimed Abia.  
"You're on my side right father?" asked Jasmine.  
"Of course I'm on your side dearest," said the Sultan.  
"I will stop this if it's the last thing I do!" exclaimed Abia.  
Meanwhile Fatima, Abia's daughter was playing with Rajah. Rajah growled at her. Fatima wouldn't leave Rajah alone.Fatima was chasing Rajah's tail, pulling Rajah's ears, and other annoying stuff. Jasmine came into the room.  
"Please Fatima, leave my tiger alone. He doesn't like it when you do that," requested Jasmine.  
"Okay," said Fatima. Then Fatima started petting Abu. Abu actually liked Fatima's attention. Abu rubbed against Fatima's leg.  
Fatima getting the impression that Abu actually enjoyed it, kept playing with Abu.  
"Why are there so many animals in the house?" asked Abia's son Gadil.  
"Because they are my friends," said Jasmine.  
"You have animals for friends?" asked Gadil.  
"Yes, they're my friends," said Jasmine.  
"Why?" asked Gadil.  
"Because they are the best friends you can have they are always on your side and won't betray you," said Jasmine.  
Jasmine was getting annoyed by Gadil's countless questions.  
"Okay Gadil I can't talk right now I have to get ready for the big day," said Jasmine.  
"Jasmine you are making a mistake," said Abia as Jasmine was walking to her room.  
"No I am not. I'm doing exactly what I want and you are not going to stop me," said Jasmine.  
"I'm doing this for your own good," said Abia.  
Why _won't she just leave me alone_? Jasmine thought. 


	2. Never Give Up

_Why won't she just leave me alone? I'm marrying the one I love. I'm happy and she wants to ruin it. I mean I finally found my true love after suffering a tragic loss, and she doesn't know how good it feels. All I know is that I won't let her win. We're stuck together, and nothing in this world can tear us apart. Why does she have to be like this? Why can't she just accept it?_ Jasmine thought. Jafar came in.  
"I missed you," said Jafar.  
"I missed you too," said Jasmine. They kiss.  
"It's like just one minute apart and I already miss you," said Jafar.  
"I feel the same way about you. My aunt, Abia doesn't want us to be married," said Jasmine.  
"Why does she feel that way?" asked Jafar.  
"She doesn't believe you've changed. Thinks your the same evil villain you were before. She doesn't know.  
She keeps telling father not to allow me to marry you, but he doesn't listen of course," said Jasmine.  
"Why can't she just let me let go of my past and accept the fact that I've changed. Well I know I won't let her stand in our way," said Jafar.  
"Me either," said Jasmine.  
They kiss.  
"I love you," said Jafar.  
"I love you too," said Jasmine.  
"I'll never let you go. I'll fight her if I have to. Whatever it takes," said Jafar.  
"I know. Nothing can come between us. You mend my broken heart, I'm yours forever," said Jasmine.  
"You're right, nothing can tear us apart now. Goodnight my love," said Jafar.  
"Sleep well, my love," said Jasmine. They kiss.  
Meanwhile Fatima was playing with Iago. Pulling on Iago's feathers, squeezing him, and annoying Iago.  
"PLEASE STOP THAT!" yelled Iago.  
"Sowwy," said Fatima.  
"Fatima please stop harassing the animals," said the Sultan.  
"Okay," said Fatima.  
Fatima stopped harassing the animals, but was still very intrigued by them. 


	3. Can't Stop Love

Abia was thinking on how she was going to stop the wedding._ Okay I cannot let her marry that low life. How will I put a stop to this? I could barge into the chapel as soon as he says "speak now or forever hold your peace  
that's when I yell " OBJECT! Though will that work? I don't think that would be very effective. Since he won't listen to me, and she is set on marrying him." Abia thought about a plan. She decided to barge in and object, and have the children all run around the pews and jump around the chapel.  
_Meanwhile, Jasmine and the Sultan were having a talk.  
"You're on my side right? You're not going to let her ruin it for me," Jasmine inquired.  
"Of course I'm on your side dearest, and I will not let her do anything to you. I admit I was uncertain about this at first, but now I know that this is meant to be and there's nothing she can do about it," said the Sultan hugging his daughter.  
"Thanks dad," said Jasmine. The Sultan kissed Jasmine's forehead. Jasmine tried on her mother's wedding dress, it fit perfectly. Jasmine twirled around. "Why don't people leave me alone?" asked Jasmine to her tiger Rajah.  
Rajah snuggled up to Jasmine as if trying to say "I won't let anyone mess with you." Jasmine petted Rajah.  
Rajah couldn't stand Fatima pulling his tail. It was so annoying. Fatima was very persistant. She was pulling on Rajah's tail until Jasmine said "Fatima I'm not joking please leave Rajah alone." Then Fatima went to pick on Iago. Started pulling Iago's feathers.  
"STOP PULLING MY FEATHERS!" Iago yelled outloud. Fatima stopped. Gadil ran into Jasmine.  
"Why are you so set on marrying Jafar?" asked Gadil.  
"Because I love him," said Jasmine.  
"Why? He's bad," said Gadil.  
"I don't have time to talk about this now," said Jasmine who has gotten enough grief and was ready to say "WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jasmine was very frusterated about everyone not respecting her decisions, so she went to the Genie for advice.  
"What will I do about her?" asked Jasmine.  
"Just don't let her get to you. I mean I admit I was worried about you too, but this is love. You can't stop love," said the Genie.  
"Thanks for understanding," said Jasmine.  
"I would just not let her get to you," said the Genie.  
"Okay maybe your right. I'll try," said Jasmine. 


	4. How Will We Put A Stop To This?

"How will we stop her planning to ruin our wedding?" asked Jasmine.  
"I don't know but we will somehow, trust me," said Jafar.  
"oh I do," said Jasmine. They kiss.  
"So what are we going to do about her?" asked Jafar.  
"I'd just not let her stop it no matter what she does, though eventually hopefully the palace guards will kick her out," said Jasmine.  
"I hope so," said Jafar.  
"She can keep trying but she will not win," said Jasmine.  
"No she won't," said Jafar. They just held each other. The Sultan was busy getting ready for the wedding, he was thinking on the serman. He wanted to deal with Abia himself and save Jasmine the trouble, but he didn't know how to deal with her.  
Abia thought about a plan to ruin the wedding. "This wedding will never happen while I'm around. How will I ruin it though? I have to think of a way. I could just object, but that might not do the job. Maybe I'll have all the children barge in and jump on the pews and pulling hair, along with a lot of other stuff to ruin it. Hopefully that will work," said Abia to herself.  
"I love you Jasmine," said Jafar.  
"I love you too," said Jasmine.  
"I'm so excited for our wedding," said Jafar.  
"Me too," said Jasmine.  
They kissed again. They were interupted by Abia.  
"You two love birds will soon never see each other again. So this is your last kiss goodbye. I'm not allowing this to happen," said Abia.  
"You won't stop us no matter what you do," said Jasmine.  
"Oh I think I will," said Abia.  
"You want me to fight you?" asked Jafar.  
"Oh I'm so scared," said Abia sarcastically.  
"What are we going to do about this woman?" asked the Genie to Iago and Abu.  
"She's really starting to scare me," said Iago. Abu nodded in agreement.  
Finally Abia left the room. "Don't worry my princess. We will not let her stand in our way I promise," said Jafar. He kissed Jasmine then they went to bed. 


	5. Don't Let Her Bring Us Down

**This chapter is from the Sultan's point of view.**

Why can't my sister stop bossing me around. She's not my mother she's my sister.  
If Jasmine loves Jafar I cannot stop her from marrying him. She keeps insisting that I not allow her to marry him when they're absolutely perfect for one another. It took me a while to see it myself, but I'm glad I did. After her heartbreak over Aladdin's death, she thought she'd never find anybody to love her as much as she loved Aladdin. Then she did. She got lucky. I'm so happy for her now that I think of it. If only my sister would see it the same way. I just want to hit her sometimes. She is so controlling. She's been this way since we were little. Telling me what I can and can't do. Makes me insane. I wish she'd stop being so bossy. I mean I want what's best for my daughter too and this is it. I didn't realize at first. I was worried about my child. Of course I was she is my daughter. Then I realized how wonderful love is and it should not be taken for granted. I'm so happy my daughter's happy.  
If only my sister could see things the same way. I wish she'd just back off. What does she know about love anyway?  
She never loved anyone that way. She doesn't know the feeling. I remember when I first married Jasmine's mother.  
Even though it was not by choice it was by law I grew to love her very much. My sister didn't want me to marry her.  
I don't know why. There was nothing wrong with her whatsoever. She was perfect. Why can't my sister realize how wonderful it is to be able to love someone. I hope that one day she'll realize. Hopefully one day she'll see the light. All I can say is I will not let her mess with my Jasmine no matter what she does the wedding's on. They're in love, they will be married. No matter what she says or does I will not let her ruin it for my daughter.


	6. The Private Discussion

Jafar and Jasmine have a private talk.  
"So why does your aunt have so much against me?" asked Jafar.

"It's not all you. She never loved anyone so she can't see how happy I am when I'm with you," said Jasmine.

"I know I've never knew how it felt to be loved until you, then I knew right away," said Jafar.

"I wish she could see it," said Jasmine.

"Yeah me too," said Jafar. 

"Yeah she doesn't know. She's never experianced true love before. I wish she would just understand how we feel about each other. I mean I love you and nothing will stop that. She can keep trying but it won't work"  
said Jasmine.

"I love you too, and yeah I wish she could just see it. I never knew until we fell for each other. Then I knew right away how wonderful it feels," said Jafar.

"I just wish she'd give us a break," said Jasmine.

"Me too I mean I know I've had a bad past, but I wish she could just forget about it, or try to anyway," said Jafar.

They look at each other and smile.

"One way or another we won't let her bring us down!" said Jafar.

"Nope she can just keep trying but it's NOT going to work," said Jasmine. 


	7. How Dare She

Jafar and Abia have a talk. 

"Abia, I don't see why you don't want me to marry Jasmine. I love her and she loves me. I know I've been cruel but I've changed, and she knows that," said Jafar.  
"This is for her own good and I do not want her to be living under the control of somebody like you," said Abia.  
"Under control of somebody like me? You are so ignorant you think you know everything. You probably don't even know what it's like to be loved by someone. I know I didn't until Jasmine came along," said Jafar.  
"I never got married because I always feared creeps like you," said Abia.  
"See you don't know what it's like, how happy it can make a person," said Jafar.  
"Oh just give it up you low life," said Abia.  
Jafar took a glass of wine and dumped it in Abia's face. Jasmine was watching in the backround and gave him a thumbs up as if wanting to say "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Abia took another glass of wine and dumped it in Jafar's face. "Give up Abia there's nothing you can do to stop us!" exclaimed Jafar.  
"I'll NEVER give it up. I want what's best for my niece," said Abia. "Do I have to put up a fight with you?" asked Jafar.  
"Sure if you can do it before I put up a fight with you first," said Abia.  
Abia sneered. Then she disappeared. Jasmine put her arm on her fiance's shoulder.  
"Wow that was amazing," said Jasmine.  
"She doesn't know who she's messing with," said Jafar. Jasmine laughed. "Nobody dare messes with you," said Jasmine. "She doesn't know what she's in for. When the Sultan gets a hold of her," said Jafar. They both laughed.  
"What nerve she has," said Jasmine.  
"Yeah how dare she," said Jafar.  
Jasmine put her head on her fiance's shoulder. "Wow they really do love each other," said the Genie.  
"Yeah all the mushy stuff is getting to me," said Iago. Abu nodded in agreement.


	8. Coming To Terms

Jasmine was so excited today was the big day. She was just hoping her aunt wouldn't ruin it. Jasmine found her mother's wedding dress, tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Jasmine twirled around. "I love this dress!" she exclaimed.  
Iago, Abu, and Rajah were still being bugged by Fatima. Iago hated Fatima pulling his feathers. "Fatima I told you countless ammount of times leave the animals alone! I already have enough problems with Abia, I don't need you guys acting up!" exclaimed Jasmine. "Are we going to have to hire a babysitter for the wedding?" asked the Sultan.  
"I hope not," said Jasmine.  
"Why does the bride wear white to weddings?" asked Gadil. Gadil was still being as annoying as usual.  
"The bride wears white to show it's her special day," said the Sultan.  
"Then why does the groom where black?" asked Gadil.  
"Gadil we don't have time for this. We have my sister to deal with, and your sister harassing the animals," said the Sultan.  
"Why is everybody being so grumpy?" asked Gadil.  
"We are not being grumpy we just want the wedding to run smoothly without people getting in the way of things," said the Sultan.  
Meanwhile, Abia was fighting with Jasmine.  
"You might as well give it up, because we love each other and we're going to be married no matter what you do," said Jasmine.  
"Okay okay do what you want, but this is a mistake you know that!" exclaimed Abia.  
"I feel sorry for you," said Jasmine.  
Abia stared at Jasmine confused. "Why would you feel sorry for me? I feel sorry for you, for insisting on marrying a creep like Jafar," said Abia.  
"You don't know how it feels to be in love because you've never been in love, so you can't understand the love between us," said Jasmine.  
Abia sighed. "Maybe you're right. I never been in love with anybody before, because I always feared. Men can be creeps. I always thought that all men were creeps," explained Abia. With that Abia left the room.  
Jasmine felt a hand on her shoulder, it was none other than her fiance'. "That was amazing," said Jafar.  
"It took some doing," said Jasmine.  
"I love you so much," said Jafar.  
"I love you too," said Jasmine. 


	9. Abia's Realization

This chapter is from Abia's point of view.

Okay I admit I was a little bossy and judgemental. I should have given Jafar the benefit of the doubt. Jasmine was right. I don't know anything about love. I never been loved. My father was abusive, and I thought all men were jerks. Of course he did have a bad past, and I won't deny that, but I should've been less judgemental. She really does love him. I can see it. They're always hugging and kissing all that mushy stuff. 

I never saw the love between them because I never been loved. Now that I see that I realized I have been a fool. I wish that I had not been this judgemental. Then again I had a reason to be, considering Jafar's past. However, I should've just let him go.  
She loves him, he loves her, so what's the problem? Me, I need to stop being so cut throat.

I have better things to worry about than my niece marrying a man I never liked. At least not at first. I guess people can change. I've always been a legalist who believes people are evil by nature and don't change. I guess that was wrong of me. I wish I hadn't been this way.  
All I can say is hopefully I won't get judgement placed upon me. 


	10. The Big Night

Jafar and Jasmine were to be married at sundown. They were both very excited.  
The sultan was busy preparing the wedding speech and the vows. Abia finally gave in and agreed to let Jasmine marry Jafar. 

"Why are you going to let Jasmine marry the creep?" asked Gadil.  
"Because she loves him and I can't stop that. I learned the hard way.  
Also Gadil was wondering why they serve food at a wedding. The Sultan said "Because people are hungry after a long wedding." "Gadil we don't have time for this, we have a wedding to plan," said Jasmine.  
"Okay sowwy," said Gadil.  
Genie agreed to babysit for Fatima and Gadil, so Fatima doesn't pester the animals too much and Gadil doesn't ask too many questions. "I'm so excited," said Jasmine to Jafar.  
"Me too. I've been waiting for this," said Jafar. They kiss and put their arms around each other.  
"This is love, I've been a fool," said Abia.  
"Well I guess we got that problem taken care of," said Jasmine. "Why do we serve food after a wedding?" asked Gadil.  
"Because we're usually all hungry afterword," said the Sultan.  
"Gadil, go to the nursery," said Jasmine.  
"Why?" asked Gadil.  
"Because we can't have you distrupting the wedding with all your silly questions!" said Jasmine.  
"Okay fine I'll go to the nursery," said Gadil who was reluctant. "So are you ready?" asked Jafar.  
"Yes more than ready," said Jasmine. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The Sultan was very happy to see them so much in love.  
Everyone even Abia smiled. 


	11. We Did It Finally

Jasmine was so excited to be married finally. After all this time. 

Jasmine put on her beautiful wedding dress, and the sultan finally got the vows ready. "Seems like only yesterday we fell in love and now we're saying I do. I still remember when we were enemies. It's still hard to believe, but I'm happy. Happier than I"ve been in a very long time." Jasmine thought to herself.  
The Sultan smiled and hugged his daughter.  
"I'm so happy for you. You look so beautiful," said the Sultan.  
"Thank you father, I feel beautiful. Happier than I've been in a long time. I never knew it would happen like this but I guess it was fate," said Jasmine.  
The Sultan walked Jasmine down the isle. There was Jafar waiting for his bride who was smiling as she walked down the isle.  
"Are you ready?" asked Jafar.  
"Of course," said Jasmine. They hug.  
"We have gathered here today to join these two souls together in holy matrimony. If anybody objects to these two joining please speak now or forever hold your peace," the Sultan began.  
Abia surprisingly didn't say a word. "Jafar do you take Jasmine to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Sultan.  
"I do," said Jafar.  
"Jasmine do you take Jafar to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Sultan.  
"I do," said Jasmine.  
"By the power invested in me I hereby pronounce you man and wife. With this sacred kiss you are wed," the Sultan concluded.  
Jafar pulled Jasmine in and kissed her. "We did it!" exclaimed Jasmine.  
Everyone cheered.


	12. After The Wedding

After Jasmine and Jafar's wedding, everyone proceeded to the reception area. Jasmine was happier than she had been in a long time.  
"I love you Jafar, I'm glad we're FINALLY married," said Jasmine excitedly.  
"I love you too Jasmine. This was the happiest day of my life," said Jafar. They kiss.  
"Okay enough with the mushy stuff," said Iago.  
"Congrats you two!" exclaimed Genie.  
"Thank you, so how did the kids behave?" asked Jasmine.  
"Well they were okay, Fatima was a little on the naughty side pulling Rajah's tail and Rajah threatened to bite her he grinded his teeth at her. Then Gadil was extremely obnoxious. Asks why to everything as usual. Drove me nuts. I managed though"  
said the Genie.  
"Well we're all greatful of that, we would not want little children disturbing my daughter's special day," said the Sultan.  
"It was not a problem," said Genie.  
"Well we appreciate it," said Jasmine.

Jafar and Jasmine had a little chat afterword.  
"I'm so happy that we're finally married. It seems like only yesterday we fell in love and now this," said Jasmine.  
"I know it's so surprising we'd end up this way, but I'm glad we did," said Jafar. They kiss. "Okay seriously what's with all the mushy stuff?" asked Iago.  
"They're in love," said Gadil who answered one of his OWN questions. "That's obvious," said Iago. 


End file.
